1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enhancing a color gamut (color reproduction) of a display using quantum dots and reducing a loss of radiation intensity due to a total reflection.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, the advent of AMOLED (active matrix organic light emitting diode) in the display field of mobile terminals enables a color gamut (i.e., a rate indicating how much correctly a color is reproduced from a recorded image according to NTSC broadcast specifications) to be enhanced up to 100%. However, the AMOLED display has such a problem as a very high production cost, a short durability due to RGB made of organic material, and a low brightness.